I'll Be Waiting
by matsujunchann
Summary: Many things in life never go the way we wish them to. We can either give up or just wait. We can either break down or stand our ground. Ino Yamanaka is not one to give up and she surely isn’t going to break down. InoSai - OneShot


**I'll be waiting.**

**Summary:** Many things in life never go the way we wish them to. We can either give up or just wait. We can either break down or stand our ground. Ino Yamanaka is not one to give up and she surely isn't going to break down.

**Disclaimer: I do own anything that you might recognize.**

* * *

The rain poured down like a waterfall, beating pitilessly on the ground. Sakura rushed through the wet streets, listening to her loud steps and her heavy-breathing. She groaned slightly as she pushed herself forward, never stopping, never giving up. Several passers-by actually sprang out of the way, as she zoomed past them in a whirl.

Gasping for breath, she wanted to stop and rest her feet. But she couldn't. No. She needed to hurry. There was no time. Biting her lip, Sakura launched herself forward in a mad sprint.

After what seemed to be an eternity, she stood out in the rain, her clothes were soaking wet and her hair matted and stuck to her skull. She was standing just outside Ino's house, staring at the sitting blonde-haired girl.

"It's not true…" Ino whispered. Her cerulean empty eyes stared back at the pink-haired girl. "It's not t-true." Her voice threatened to fail her.

"I saw it with my own eyes." A tall figure was leaning against the door. He was wearing, dark navy blue clothes and a cape that matched. A small hood was covering half of his features.

"No…" She said with one hand covering her mouth as tears fell down her pale face. "LIAR! YOU DID THIS! YOU MADE HIM LEAVE!" She said hysterically as she walked towards him. He was caught off guard as her fist made contact with his chest. "You did this!" She shouted with all her strengths.

He tried to hold her but she was too agitated. After a great effort to calm her down, they were both on the floor; she was resting her head on his shoulder as she cried hard. He stood there emotionless, holding her as both the rain and her tears soaked his robes.

He didn't know how long he held her in his arms, but he knew it was a long time now. She had her eyes closed and breathed softly, her eyes had purple rings around and her face was red of crying.

"I'm sorry." He whispered.

Sakura sniffed quietly as she stared at her teammate, "She'll be okay." She whispered back as her heart squeezed tightly at her own words, "She'll be okay." She repeated more softly, trying to convince herself.

Sai nodded slowly. He also wanted to believe Sakura's words "Help me to get her inside." Sakura said as she inhaled deeply.

The dark-haired boy carefully snaked his arms around Ino's waist. He held his breath as he slowly stood up, bringing a sleeping Ino with him. Sakura shot him a nervous smile as she opened the door.

Both of them didn't need to turn the light on as they were familiarized with the house. Sai slowly and gently placed the sleeping blond down on the sofa. He eyed her for a brief moment before he walked out of the house without saying another word.

The pink-haired girl opened her mouth to say something but chose not to. Let him go, she thought as she sat on a chair, listening to the rain. The initial torrent had slackened to drizzle and then picked up again to a steady downpour. She looked at the silent sleeping blond-haired girl and sighed deeply. She could see still the tears on Ino's beautiful face.

No one saw it coming. She didn't see it coming. She was Ino's best friend and didn't see it coming; she didn't read the signs even though they were there for everyone to see it. As Ino's best friend, she had the obligation to take notice in those things. Guilt sunk in her stomach. It felt like some monster had its claws in her organs, pulling them outside. Painfully.

What shocked Sakura the most was him. How could he do something like this? She always thought that Shikamaru was a logical, reliable person. How could he just cancel the wedding like that? Sakura had to bite into her lower lip in order not to scream in sheer anger. She wanted to go all the way to Suna, to go after him and make him suffer like no one has ever suffered. She would start with his teeth; make sure that when she was done he was toothless. Then, she would break both of his legs and finally, she would do it so that he could never make use of his manhood. Again.

Ino fidgeted in her sleep and Sakura froze in her seat. Ino opened her eyes, blinking softly. Jaded-green eyes met sorrowful blue ones, "Sakura…" Ino's voice was throaty, "I'm going to wait for him."

Sakura eyes widened at that, "What?" She asked, not sure if she was hearing correctly.

"Tomorrow." Ino whispered softly as her eyelids started to become heavier, "Tomorrow, I'm still going to wait for him."

Sakura covered her mouth to suppress a loud sob. She could feel her eyes swell with tears. Her heart thumped strongly against her chest, deafening her, "Ino…"

The blond smiled sadly, "Idiot, what are you crying for?"

Tears escaped down Sakura pale features, "You're the idiot." Sakura said as she wiped the tears off with her sleeve, "You know he won't come."

Ino closed her eyes, "I know."

"Then why?!" Sakura questioned, shouting, "Why? Why'd you do something like this?!" Standing up, she walked toward her friend and then fell into her knees, "Ino… please, don't do this."

"I have to." Ino replied softly, refusing to open her eyes. She didn't want to look at Sakura. Because if she did, her resolution would be broken in a matter of seconds.

"That's… that's crazy." Sakura retorted, feeling her stomach twist in worry.

"Yeah." Ino chuckled lightly, surprising the pink-haired girl, "Which is why I'm doing it."

Sakura lowered her head, "Idiot."

"Yeah, I know. I know."

* * *

Two o'clock on the following afternoon found Kiba, Hinata and Shino standing outside in the wide beautiful garden, awaiting the arrival of the wedding guests. Both Kiba and Shino were holding seating plans, so that they could help the guests to the right seats. Hinata smiled nervously at the guests, glancing over Kiba and Shino ever now and then.

Inside the building, Sakura was staring through the window. She eyed the rich decoration, her gaze stopping at the smiling guests. "Sakura?" The pink-haired girl looked up to see Kakashi, standing in the doorway of the room, looking at her in concern as she stared out the window. Nodding to acknowledge his presence, Kakashi quietly padded over to her, worry mirrored in his uncovered eye.

"I thought this day was supposed to be a happy one." Kakashi commented, trying to get any response from the girl. None came, so he joined her by the window. A soft sigh escaping her lips, fogging the glass, as Kakashi stared at her quietly, trying to figure her out. Kakashi knew that she masked her depression with happiness, like he masked his with indifference, and he hoped she wouldn't make the mistakes he had, and he definitely didn't want her turning into a tainted demon like himself, "Okay, shoot." Kakashi said, shoving his hands into his pockets.

"He's not coming." Sakura whispered softly.

Kakashi frowned, "Shikamaru?"

Sakura nodded softly, "He ran to Suna. Seems like he fell in love with someone else." She didn't need to voice any names. Kakashi knew exactly who Sakura was referring to.

"Well…" The silver-haired man was usually proud to say that not many things surprised or even shocked him. Yet, this was something that he never expected or even imagined, "What are you doing here?"

Sakura shot him a confused look, "I—"

"Shouldn't you be by her side?" He asked, arching his silver brow, "she's your friend after all."

Sakura lowered her head, "I know. I know that." She paused, gulping, "It's just… I'm never going to fall in love. Ever again."

A small smile formed underneath Kakashi's mask, "Those are very strong words for a young girl like you."

Sakura snorted, "I'm serious."

"Well, I personally think that Ino is a really strong woman." Kakashi added, changing the subject back to Ino, "Anyone would have given up by now. Giving up has to be the easiest thing to do. But to hold it together when everyone else would understand if you fell apart… now, that's true strength, Sakura."

The pink-haired girl lips parted at Kakashi's words, "Kakashi-sensei…" she whispered softly.

"Now go." Kakashi said, "She's probably waiting for you."

Sakura nodded, "Thank you."

The pink-haired girl offered him a small smile before she walked out the door. A long sigh escaped her lips as she walked down the corridor. She eyed the many maids whispering among themselves while they carried flowers. Turning right, Sakura came to a sudden stop as she looked up at Chouji. He was leaning against the door to Ino's room.

"Chouji…"

The boy looked up at Sakura with touching empty brown eyes, "I don't know what to do."

Sakura inhaled deeply as she stopped by his side, facing the wooden door, "Hey Ino." She started, putting on a strong voice.

There was a soft click. Sakura and Chouji stared at each other before the door was opened. Ino stood in front of them in a very simple white dress. It was quite enough to make both Chouji and Sakura gasp at how beautiful she looked.

"Wow…" Sakura blinked, "You look amazing."

Ino smiled, showing off her perfect teeth, "You think so?"

Sakura was slightly taken back with the brief glimmering that took over Ino's blue eyes, "Y-yeah."

Chouji coughed in order to clear his throat, "Ino…"

"Chouji." Ino determinate voice cut him off, "Will you walk me down the carpet? I don't think my father is coming."

Both girls looked at Chouji. Sakura secretly wished that he would refuse, this way putting an end to the nonsense. On the other hand, she wanted him to say yes. If this was Ino's way of dealing with the whole thing, then it was something that was necessary to be done.

"Okay." Chouji replied, hiding his shaking hands behind his back, "I'll take you."

"Thank you." Ino replied, closing the door behind her, "Let's go."

* * *

"Ladies and gentleman," a sing-song voice echoed into the sunny afternoon, quieting down the guests. The wedding tune started and everyone turned back on their seats, surprised that the ceremony had begun. They haven't seen the groom yet.

Sakura walked behind Ino, her emerald eyes caught the sight of the silver-haired jounin and by his side an oddly quiet Naruto. He offered her a forced smile which she returned. Inhaling deeply, she quickly faced the front again. Ino stopped in front of the Miko (priestess). Chouji was about to say something but she cut him off, "You can go now. Thank you, Chouji."

Chouji looked at Sakura. Waiting, hoping that she would say something. Instead, Sakura remained in her spot, looking straight ahead as though she was in a deep trance. She was going to stay. She would wait with Ino. That's what friends are for, right?

"What's going on?" People asked as they stared at the bride's back, "Where's the groom?"

"Oh my… how long has it been?"

"Forty minutes."

"Yeah…"

"Poor girl."

"What a shame. I'd die if something like this happened to me."

Sakura clenched her jaw at all the talking. She wanted to turn around, shout at them.

"It's been an hour. I'm leaving." A tall orange-haired woman spoke as she gathered her belongings.

"Oi!"

The crowd fell in a deep silent as the dark-haired male walked through the carpet. Sakura froze in her spot as she recognized his voice. Ino straightened herself before she looked over her shoulder. Her teary blue eyes met his dark ones.

He stopped mid-way, "I'll marry you, then. I guess."

"What the hell are you—" Naruto's loud voice was suddenly muffled by Kakashi's hand.

Ino smiled sadly as she looked up at the dark-haired boy, "What are you waiting for, then?"

Sakura eyes widened as he stepped forward stopping next to Ino, "Let's do this."

The Miko smiled and nodded. On the other hand, Sakura was completely surprised, "What are you doing?" She whispered, hardly believing in what was happening.

"What do you think we are doing ugly? We're getting married."

* * *

**AUTHOR NOTE:**

Because Sai has earned a soft spot in my heart. Please Review!!


End file.
